Etiquette Teacher and the Rich Man
by Ceyyy
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a 23 year old lady who works as a kindergarten teacher as well as someone who teaches etiquette to rich kids. Her mother is weak and her father is nowhere to be found. Oh, and Hotaru has just hired Mikan as the etiquette teacher for Aoi Hyuuga, who everyone knows by now, is Natsume Hyuuga's sister. Good luck, Mikan! -Title under construction. Pls suggest title name-


Hey everyone! I used to be called xXShizuruXx but decided to change my pen name. For more information, please look at my profile! :)

I… don't know how to continue with Quiet Mikan and have decided to write a new fanfiction! (I keep wondering when I can complete at least a story of mine.)

Summary: Mikan Sakura is a 23 year old lady who works as a kindergarten teacher as well as someone who teaches etiquette to rich kids. Her mother is weak and her father is nowhere to be found. Oh, and Hotaru has just hired Mikan as the etiquette teacher for Aoi Hyuuga, who everyone knows by now, is Natsume Hyuuga's sister. Good luck, Mikan!

**Disclaimer: I will say this only once, so read it and never forget, I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! *sad face* **

Chapter 1

"Oniiii-chan!" A not-so-little girl was running around a big hall, with a red coloured cloth flowing behind her like a cape.

A young handsome raven-haired man tore his eyes away from the newspaper and sighed. "Aoi, stop running around the living room. You're not 6 anymore."

The girl, Aoi, ran to him and pouted, "Why do you always say the same sentence?"

"Because you're always so childish."

Aoi stuck out her tongue, "you're no fun, Natsume."

Natsume patted her head and sighed. "Seriously, when are you going to start behaving like a 10 year old?"

"Geez, why can't you just take things lightly sometimes? I _will_ behave like a 10 year old in front of dad's friends."

"Not just in front of dad's friends, you know."

Aoi sighed exasperatedly, "oh, yes, I forgot. I have to behave like a proper lady in front of _everyone_ in the world because I'm a rich man's daughter."

Natsume glared sideways at her, "don't let dad hear that. You'll hurt him."

Aoi raised her eyebrows, "since when did you care for that man's feelings?"

Natsume stood up. "That's none of your business. Go to your room."

"No! You can't boss me around!"

"Yes, I can. Go to your room."

"No, I don't want to!"

"One…"

"You can't make me!"

"Two…"

"You're becoming more like dad every day!" After that, Aoi ran away angrily.

Natsume was stunned with what she just said.

"She's right, you know." A cold voice greeted him from the hallway near the entrance.

"Imai." Natsume acknowledged her presence.

"You're right too." A young lady with perfect features came into view. "About her behaviour. And so I suggest you to get someone to start training her."

"Who did you ask?" Natsume snarled.

When Hotaru Imai suggests something, she means she has already done what she just suggested.

"Mikan Sakura."

"Haven't heard of her."

"Of course you haven't. Only adults know about her."

Natsume snarled. "I'm 24. I'm considered an adult."

"Adults with children." Hotaru said sharply. The way Natsume speaks just irk her. She can't stand his personality. "She's known to be the best in teaching young children proper etiquette."

"Aoi won't accept her."

"I'm sure Aoi will accept her just fine. Sakura isn't that old, so Aoi can consider her as a sister or something."

"I need to check with Aoi first."

"I've already done that. She was quite reluctant at first though." She said it monotonously.

Natsume just glared at her. "I make the final decision in this."

Hotaru disregarded what he said. "Sakura will be coming tomorrow in the morning."

"You don't have the right to decide everything!"

Hotaru gave him a cold look. "Yes, I do. The moment when you proposed to me was the moment I gained the authority to control this whole household."

…

A lady with chestnut brown hair was lying on the bed and she was just staring at the ceiling. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes looked dead. If it wasn't for her even breathing, people might actually think that she's already dead. Her hands were clasped together and placed above her chest.

After a soft knock, another lady came in. She has the same hair colour.

"Hi, mom." She said and sat on the side of the bed. "Breakfast time! I brought your favourite breakfast set – eggs and bacon!"

The lady lying down did not change her expression.

"And, guess what, mom? Someone just called me and asked me to start etiquette training tomorrow with a little girl. And guess what the name of that kid is? Aoi Hyuuga."

The lady's mouth opened wider. "No."

"Believe it, mom. I'm going to teach mannerism to a _Hyuuga_." She said it in an amusing way.

"Mi…kan." It came out like a whisper.

Mikan quickly held her mother's hand. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Don't… go…"

Mikan smiled grimly. "We need the money. That Imai person said they will pay 5 million yen a month. And you know… we are still… in debt."

"No…"

Mikan looked sadly at her. "I have to. The kindergarten isn't paying much. It can hardly cover our rental."

"Sell…"

Mikan gasped. "No! We'll continue living in the penthouse! You like it here."

"No…"

Mikan got up. "I… need to go to school now. Lunch is on the table. Just heat it up later."

…

"Good morning, Ms. Mikan!" Little children were seen running around Mikan.

Mikan laughed cheerfully. "Good morning, little angels."

"What are you teaching us today?" One little girl tugged at Mikan's long floral skirt.

Mikan pretended to frown. "Hmm… I don't know… I don't feel like teaching today."

The children gasped. "No!"

"Ms. Mikan!"

And one or two actually started tearing.

Mikan tried to carry both of them (she works out) and hushed them. "I'm only kidding! I'll teach you all how to draw animals later." She gave her bright smile at all of them.

"Hey, Mikan!" A sandy haired man waved at her from the office. He had a goofy face and one can automatically smile just by looking at his face.

Mikan put the two children down on the ground and patted everyone's head. "Be good now, okay? I'll see you angels later."

"Ms. Mikan, why is your boyfriend always disturbing us?" One little boy whined.

Mikan's face flushed. "He's not my boyfriend! Seriously, where did you learn that word from, huh?"

The boy grinned at her slyly. "Youichi told me Mr. Koko is your boyfriend."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "I'll have to talk to him later. Don't believe what that little tyke says."

And so the children went to their classrooms.

"Hey Koko!" Mikan greeted him.

"Those children really love you!" Koko was staring at where the children were just now.

"Oh, come on, they just look up to me. Literally." Mikan added the last word and grinned cheekily.

Koko was more than a head taller than her and just smiled smugly. "You're not that tall."

Mikan slapped his arm playfully. "To them, I am."

"We should have our own kids." Koko blurted out and regretted immediately. He knew her secret – one that shall only be known to him, Mikan and her parents. And he also knew she was sensitive when it comes to the topic of having kids.

Mikan smiled sadly but recovered after that and said to him. "Oh, come on, with a father like you, I bet no kids in their right mind would want to come out from the womb."

"I'm wounded! How could you say such thing! Oh, my poor heart." Koko said dramatically. But then he realised that his feelings weren't rejected and thought of something. "Hey, let's go out for lunch later."

Mikan thought for a while. "I want to make sure my mom is okay first. She was quite sad this morning."

"Why?" Koko was curious.

"I… I'm going to teach Aoi Hyuuga on proper etiquette tomorrow and probably for every Saturdays from tomorrow onwards."

Koko's face darkened. "And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah… I mean… The money…" She trailed off and closed her mouth. She shouldn't have mentioned money.

"Money?! I thought you hated money?"

Mikan looked down. Koko knows everything about her except for one thing: her family is in debt. A very big one indeed. She didn't want to tell him because he'll definitely fork out the money that she and her mother needs. His father's business ranks second. He only works in the kindergarten to be close to Mikan.

"I… nevermind." Mikan said. She couldn't bring herself to lie to him.

Koko looked at her sadly. She was hiding something from him. But he knows that she'll tell him when she's ready. He trusts her.

"It's okay. Let's go to the classroom. I bet those little tykes are eagerly waiting for their Ms. Mikan."

Mikan rolled her eyes but smiled at him. "Thank you, Koko."

…

After classes were over, the children bid farewell to Mikan and hugged her as usual. "See you on Monday, Ms. Mikan."

"See you angels on Monday!" Mikan beamed back at them.

"Oi, ugly, that smile of yours is disgusting." A little boy with silver hair said monotonously.

Mikan felt a vein popped. "You little son of a –"

"Mikan!" Koko waved.

"Oh, your boyfriend is calling you. Better go before he chops me into pieces." The little boy shrugged and walked away.

"Oi, Youichi! Don't you call him my boyfriend! And he will only chop you into pieces if I ask him to, so you're safe… for now." Mikan said and grinned mischievously at Youichi.

"Creep."

Mikan ignored him and looked at Koko. He looked quite sad, which means that he heard her telling Youichi to not call Koko her boyfriend. Mikan bit her lips. She knows Koko likes her a lot. But she feels like she doesn't deserve Koko. He was too good to her. He was always there when she needed him. She likes him too. But he is rich.

That was one of the reasons why she doesn't want to like him as more than a friend. As cliché as it sounds, she hates rich people. But Koko was an exception. He was special and down to earth unlike most of the rich people out there. But because he was still living in luxury, he was still considered as a snob according to Mikan's Law.

"So… wanna have lunch now?" Mikan asked casually. She felt guilty.

Koko smiled at her. "Sure. After checking up on your mother."

She grinned. How could he be a snob? He cares about her mother.

…

"Mom, I'm home! Koko is here as well!" Mikan yelled while placing her shoes into the shoe cabinet.

Her mother was sitting on a sofa set. She smiled weakly at the both of them. She was always happy to see Koko with Mikan and she wondered why.

"Have you eaten your lunch yet?" Mikan asked her mother.

"Yes…"

Koko thought of something and grinned. "Hey Mrs. Sakura, I feel sorry for you for having to eat Mikan's food every day. I heard it's horrible." And then he pressed his nose and gave a disgusted face.

Mikan's mother actually cracked a smile. Now she knows. Koko can bring joy to Mikan and herself.

"Hey, idiot Koko!" Mikan whacked the back of Koko's head. "My cooking is actually quite good, you know!"

"If you say so." Koko grinned again.

Mikan pretended to look affronted. "I _know_ so."

"Alright, alright. Let's go head out for lunch. I'm hungry!"

Mikan smiled back. "Okay." Then she turned to her mom. "Can I go out with Koko for lunch?" She felt embarrassed after asking. She was 23 and she just asked her mother for permission. Well, that's manners.

"Go ahead." Yuka smiled at her daughter.

It wasn't as though it was their first time going out together. They had gone out plenty of time before. But it wasn't for a meal. If they went for a meal, it would imply that they went for a date. Mikan didn't want a date because she said it would ruin their friendship. So, they would only meet up for coffee or just grocery shopping.

Koko bought an inexpensive car just so Mikan wouldn't feel awkward when he drives her around.

"Where should we eat?" Koko asked when they both got into the car.

Mikan thought long and hard but sighed. "I don't know any nice eatery."

"What do you feel like eating? Japanese? Korean? Chinese? Western?"

"Western! I want to try eating a steak!" Mikan grinned happily.

Koko was going to tease her about not eating a steak before but bit his tongue. She wasn't poor, but she wasn't rich either. Steaks are expensive, especially the good ones. "Sure, I know a good place."

…

It wasn't just a _good_ place. It was a grand hotel.

"Dad wouldn't be happy if he heard I came to a Hyuuga's hotel for lunch." Koko muttered and glanced left and right nervously.

Mikan laughed. "Don't worry about it. Just say that I wanted to try the steak here and I forced you to bring me here."

"Thanks, Mikan!"

The steak Mikan ordered was so good that she wanted to have a second one. But when she remembered the price of the steak, she just looked longingly at other customers' food.

Koko cleared his throat. "Would you like a second steak, Mikan?"

Mikan flushed. "N-no. I-It's okay! I'm quite full already."

"Okay. Let's go for desserts now!"

They went to a roadside ice cream stall because the owner was Mikan's student's grandfather.

"Hi gramps!" Mikan greeted. The old man smiled inwardly. He had told her before that she could call him anything she wants.

"Hi Mikan. And who is this young lad?" The old man looked at Koko.

Koko grinned. "Hi. I'm Koko! Can I call you gramps too?"

The old man thought for a while. "I would say that it is reserved only for Mikan, whatever floats your boat, boy."

"Oh well, can I call you grammy then?"

Mikan gave a hearty laugh. Even the old man smiled a little.

"Like I've said, whatever floats your boat, boy."

They both got free ice cream after that. Koko after that found out that even Mikan doesn't know who the old man's grandchild is.

"I was just walking around this area one day and then he came and introduced himself to me. He didn't want to tell me who his grandchild is because he said I might show favouritism to get more ice cream." Mikan pouted at this point which made Koko laughed. "He gave me a clue though."

"And what is it?"

"His grandchild really enjoys my class."

Koko's face fell. "But that's everyone in the kindergarten."

Mikan laughed. "I know."

"Arrogant."

Mikan just simply stuck her tongue out.

…

It was 8 in the morning. Mikan had to reach the Hyuuga's at 10.

Mikan was doing her work out. Exercising clears her mind and she likes that.

_Hyuuga…_

The Sunlight was beaming through the curtains and illuminating the whole room. It was just a small room with a treadmill, a few dumbbells, yoga mat and a small television set to watch yoga poses.

_I am going to teach a Hyuuga…_

After a hot shower, she left her mother's breakfast and a note on the table. Saturdays were a sort of 'rest days' for Yuka. Mikan would let her mother sleep in as long as she likes. She changed into ladylike clothing and hailed a taxi.

…

Natsume was sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper as usual. He took a quick glance at the clock and saw that it was only half past 9.

"She'll be on time." Hotaru said across him in another set of sofa.

"Hn" Natsume grunted.

Aoi was sitting next to Hotaru, playing with the hem of her skirt. She was very nervous, Natsume could tell. She was home-schooled by Natsume's friend, Yuu Tobita and have already met him before he started home-schooling her, so she was quite comfortable. But this Mikan Sakura was a stranger to everyone.

When it was 10 minutes to 10, they saw a taxi pulled in front of their gates. A lady came out of it and opened an umbrella. Since the guards were expecting her, they opened the gates without instructions and she slowly made her way to the entrance.

The maids opened the door for her and she came in. She gave an angelic smile and bowed.

"Good morning, Mr. Hyuuga, Ms. Imai and Ms. Hyuuga."

The three of them scrutinised her. Her hair was combed to one side and she was wearing simple yet elegant. She wore a floral print A-line skirt and a white coloured long sleeve blouse.

Hotaru smirked. The girl knows how to look elegant without wearing expensive dresses and jewellery.

By wearing that, Hotaru concluded something: the girl isn't here for Natsume Hyuuga, which makes Hotaru think if she's here for the money or because of some other reasons.

…

I feel that this story is boring. Nahhh, this is just an introductory type of chapter. I hope I can spice things up a bit for the next few chapters. Oh, and sorry for any grammar mistakes!

Anyway, as you can see from the way she interacts with Koko, Youichi and the old man, you can tell that she is not naturally elegant. So yup, there's more to what meets the eyes.

Oh! Please wish me luck for my final exams which are still on-going! 2 more papers! I can do it!

**And please review! :D Thank you!**


End file.
